Getting To Know You
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: A girl is found bleeding on the streets of Chicago. The X-Men take her in, but Professor Xavier and Logan know more about her, something about her mysterious past, something that has to do with Logan. Chapter 7: A Letter. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men, but Randi/Ghost is mine...and Wolvie likes to stop by occasionally. It's not my fault.  
  
A/N: The character Ghost, in this fic, has powers similar to my other character Cadaver (*see 'Vengeance' in the movie-verse section). They aren't totally the same though...so...yeah.   
  
---------------  
  
Getting To Know You  
  
---------------  
  
I feel the blood dripping into my eyes as I lay on the cold pavement. Everything seems so surreal and nothing makes sense. I can't get my head straight, my thoughts are scattered six ways to Sunday, and I don't even know my own name right now. I try to think why I'm here, lying in the street, feeling my life draining from me, but my head hurts too damn much. Life sure is a bitch, ain't it? As things become fuzzy around me, the pain now numbing my entire body, I see a bright light above...Maybe it's a street light, or the gateway to heaven, I'm not sure...but I think I'm dying. I hear footsteps around me, muffled sounds like people talking. They sound like angels. I feel myself being lifted towards the sky...Am I leaving my body? Then I realize something...I'm being carried. Whoever it is, they're strong, and gentle too...but I can't focus...I can barely breath. The light dims, the sounds fade, and then there is only darkness.  
  
---------------  
  
Two Days Later.  
  
"Randi? Randi, can you hear me?"  
  
It's a voice...and yeah, I can hear it. It sounds like a man, an older man...where the hell am I? I open my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. I'm lying in a bed, the area around me is sterile and very white, with beeping machines near the bed. I'm in some kind of medical room. There's some bald guy beside the bed, he's in a wheelchair and he's wearing a suit. Is he a doctor? I stare at him, then finally open my mouth to respond so he stops calling my name. My name. I remember my name. How does *he* know my name? I wave a hand up slowly so he shuts up. "Yeah...I can hear you. And it's Ghost. Just call me Ghost."  
  
The bald guy nods and folds his hands neatly in his lap, studying me. I don't like when people stare at me, but he's not looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. That's new. "Alright. Ghost then." He smiles. It's a genuine smile, not something fake like I'm used to. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I discovered you two nights ago in the street, in Chicago. You were hit by a car."  
  
I grunt and try sitting up, failing and just resting back against the pillows. "Ugh. Sure feels like it."   
  
"Luckily we got you back here in time for medical treatment. There were no internal injuries thankfully, just a concussion and some cracked ribs, a few other cuts and bruises as well." He tells me slowly, making sure I get all the information as I'm not too 'with it' at the moment.  
  
I let out a long sigh, feeling the pain in my ribs. I stare back at this 'Professor' guy, my bright blue eyes boring into his. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my institute for gifted children. For mutants like yourself." He smiles proudly, like I should be impressed. Right now I'm confused, angry, and a little hungry. I'm also wondering how he knew I was a mutant.   
  
"Riiiight." I let out slowly. "How do you know all this stuff?" I growl out bitterly.  
  
He leans back in his chair, his hands on the arm rests. "A mutant tracking device called Cerebro. I also know something else about you."  
  
I glare at him now, this guy is starting to freak me out and make me mad. All in all, not a good combination. "Oh yeah?" I spit out angrily, bits of sarcasm lacing my words. "What's that? And how would you know?"  
  
He sighs, looking slightly displeased. "I'm a telepath Ghost. While you were in somewhat of a coma, I read your mind, trying to bring you back." I listen carefully to what he's saying, trying to let it all sink in, and wondering what he's going to tell me. "I know that you haven't had an easy life, that you've been in and out of foster homes up until the age of 18. I also know that you stole your file when you ran away, and you know you have a brother out there somewhere." He stopped talking then, but I could tell he was holding something back. I was kind of shocked that he knew all this, so I didn't mention anything.  
  
"Hey man, who gave you permission ta go inside my head?!" I growl at him, sitting up despite the throbbing in my head and the aching in my ribs.  
  
The Professor adjusts himself in his wheelchair and stares at me, his eyes trustworthy and sympathetic. "I'm sorry, but the reason I found you is because..." He took in a deep breath. "There was information on you in a collegue of mine's memories. He's had trouble with finding his past, and asked me to help him. This has been nearly the first time we've discovered something helpful."  
  
I just looked at the guy, a blank look across my face. This was all happening so fast, I didn't have time to fully understand the situation.  
  
The bald man continued. "My collegue, he's your brother."  
  
My eyes were wide, and for the first time in a while, I was almost relieved. So many emotions passed over me then. I was scared, nervous, excited, worried...I didn't know what to think, or if I should believe this. I look back at the Professor, not even preventing the tear that runs down my cheek. "What's his name? Does he know? Can...can I see him?"   
  
I must sound like a complete idiot right now, but the Professor smiles at me, and it's somewhat comforting. "His name's Logan. I informed him of the situation before we brought you here, he was the one that carried you back into the Blackbird, our jet, when we picked you up in Chicago. We're in New York now." He nodded, glancing at the door to the medical room, then back at me. "You may see him."  
  
I can feel my heart beating faster, and I run a hand through my short black hair, my long blue bangs falling back in my face. I suddenly realize I'm wearing a hospital gown. I can't see my brother wearing this. I turn back to the guy. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"They're being washed, though I think it's better they're disposed of. They were pretty torn and stained with blood. There are other students here, I'm sure we can get you something to wear."  
  
I nod, slowly flopping my bare feet over the side of the bed.  
  
The wheely man turns his chair around to leave, stopping for a moment at the door. "I'll send someone in with clothes, then you can meet Logan."  
  
I watch him leave, still confused. My head still hurts like hell, but atleast I get to meet the brother I've been looking for. This is so weird, I don't know what to do. I guess I'll just have to see what happens.  
  
--------------- 


	2. Chapter 2: Brother

A/N: Thank you so much Trunksblue, for being my only reviewer. I already had this chapter finished, but I was going to pull the story since no one had reviewed. Thank you so much. I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Thanks again!  
  
---------------  
  
Getting To Know You  
  
----------------  
  
Professor Xavier sits behind his desk in his study, watching the mysterious man known as Wolverine pace infront of him. "Logan, please, take a seat."  
  
He let out a long sigh, finally flopping down in a chair. All Logan could think about was the girl in the infirmary, the girl that he had recently discovered to be his sister. This was all overwhelming for a man that knows nearly nothing about his past. He'd been checking in on her often since she arrived, and something in his memory seemed to click...but not for long. "What's her real name Chuck? Randi?"  
  
Xavier nodded. "Yes. She prefers to be called Ghost I was told."  
  
Logan tilted his head to the side, looking past Charles and out the window. All this time, he's had a sister, and she just surfaces in his memory now? He growls lowly to himself, thinking of how Weapon X must have clouded over those memories. "She's just a kid..." Logan trails off, glancing back up at the Professor.  
  
He leans forward on his desk, steepling his hands and resting his chin against them. "She isn't a child." Xavier says slowly, making sure Logan knows what he's telling him. "Her healing abilities have supressed her aging, though they seem to do nothing for injuries, unlike your healing factor."  
  
Logan nods, still seemingly somewhere else in his mind. He shakes his head, blinking a few times, then looks back up. "Yeah. I know, you told me already." he replies lowly. Charles starts to look antsy and Logan can tell he's holding something back. He stares at the man, eyes hardened. "What is it Chuck?"  
  
"The car that hit your sister. I believe they were Weapon X agents sent to kill her." He tells his old friend sympathetically.  
  
Logan furrows his brows, his lip curling into a snarl. "What the hell do they want with her?! How do they even know?!"  
  
Charles shook his head. "I don't think they wanted her, I only think they meant to kill her to keep you from discovering anything else from your past *through* her." he said sadly, wondering if all this information at once was too much for Logan to take in. "I'm not sure how they knew about her either. Maybe they knew before and thought she was already dead. I'm sorry Logan, I didn't find anything."  
  
Logan stood up abrubtly and started to leave the Professor's office. "I'm goin' ta see her Chuck."  
  
"What will you say?"   
  
"I dunno." he replied quietly, stalking out of the room.  
  
---------------  
  
Ghost sat at the edge of the medical bed, swinging her feet back and forth and thinking about Logan. 'I wonder what he looks like? Do I look like him? Is he nice? Does he have an attitude? Maybe that's where I get it from, I've always wondered.' She was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when someone came into the infirmary. It was a girl, carrying a bundle of clothes and a few different pairs of shoes.   
  
"Hey...Ghost right?"  
  
Ghost nodded and watched the girl as she set the clothes down on the bed.   
  
"I'm Rogue." She smiled and tucked a white streak of hair behind her ear. "We gathered up a bunch o' clothes so yah could pick what yah like."  
  
"Thanks." Ghost replied kind of gruffly as she carefully got off the bed, wincing at the sharp pain in her ribs.   
  
Rogue didn't know what quite to say to the newcomer. She kind of just stood there, watching as the girl brushed past her and went into the infirmary's bathroom to change. It was weird to think that Ghost was Wolverine's sister. There was definetly a resemblance, but knowing that Logan knew next to nothing about his past, then finding out the guy has a sister...that was kinda...weird. Rogue turned around and left the infirmary, taking with her the clothes that Ghost wasn't using.  
  
---------------  
  
After taking a long, hot shower, Ghost put on the plain black tank top, baggy black pants, and a pair of boots that she took from the pile Rogue had given her to choose from. She let out a long sigh, leaning against the sink and staring at her reflection in the mirror. Ghost groaned, reaching out a hand to gently touch the gash above her right eye. She stepped back, running a hand through her damp hair, and tucking a blue lock of her bang behind her ear as she exited the bathroom.  
  
As soon as she was back in the main medical room, Professor Xavier wheeled in, followed by a well muscled man with dark, wild hair. Right then and there, Ghost knew that was Logan. His eyes gave it away the most, and she wanted to run up to him and wrap her arms around his neck. She had finally found her brother she'd been looking for, but despite him being so close, he was still far away. They didn't even know eachother. A tear threatened to fall down her cheek but she held it back, standing there, unable to speak.  
  
Professor Xavier smiled, allowing Logan to step forward. "Ghost, I'm sure you already know who this is."  
  
Logan looked into Ghost's eyes, already feeling the connection between them. The thing that scared him the most was that her bright blue eyes already showed that she had seen so much in her time, things that she probably didn't even remember, but occasionally dreamt about, like his dreams of the past and Weapon X. He half smiled, almost wanting to just wrap his arms around her to comfort her, now that he'd finally found a part of his family. Ever since he'd carried her limp form to the X-Jet a few days ago, he'd been worried about her, always bugging Professor Xavier and Doctor McCoy to find out if she was okay. Now she was standing right infront of him, and he didn't know what to say. "Hey kid, how're ya doin'?" he finally stammered out slowly.  
  
Ghost tilted her head to the side, smiling almost sadly. "Okay I guess..."  
  
Professor Xavier grinned, turning his wheelchair around to leave the med lab. "Ghost, Logan can show you to your room when you're ready. I'll let you two alone."  
  
Logan nodded, then was slightly surprised when Ghost suddenly stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. For a few seconds, he didn't know what to do, but then he slowly put his arms around her back. "It's good ta see ya, Randi."  
  
Right then, Ghost wasn't even bothered that he'd used her real name, for all she cared, he was the only person that she'd allow to call her that. She felt the tears coming, and just let them fall down her cheeks. She pulled away suddenly, wiping her eyes. "Sorry. I just...I uh...after finding out I had a brother, I'd been lookin' for you and..."  
  
"It's okay, ya don't gotta explain." Logan smiled with a sigh. He couldn't even express how he felt right then. There was a short moment of awkward silence, then he started towards the door. "C'mon, I'll show ya to yer room."  
  
Ghost nodded, happily following him out of the infirmary.  
  
--------------- 


	3. Chapter 3: Urge to Fight

---------------  
  
Getting To Know You  
  
---------------  
  
It had been now three days since Ghost had been reunited with Logan. The two had been gradually spending a little more time with eachother after the innitial moments of awkward avoidence had passed. It seemed to be doing good for the both of them.  
  
Ghost quietly walked through the halls of the mansion, passing some of the other students on her way, not bothering to stop and chat. She had a purpose. Ghost pulled open the big doors, walking straight out into the yard. Her pace was casual, but determined as she strolled out onto the mansion's grounds, finding Logan practicing his martial arts by himself. She stood infront of him, her arms crossed.  
  
Logan was focused on his excercises when he noticed Ghost approaching. His hands were poised infront of him in a battle stance, and with practiced ease, he spun, kicked, and punched.  
  
Ghost had watched him practice before, and knew how good he was, how focused he could be. She had been silent long enough. "Teach me."  
  
Logan's eyebrows creased and he relaxed his posture and turned to her. "What?"  
  
Ghost sighed, making herself fade until she was completely invisible.   
  
Logan frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. It annoyed him when she did that to him, mainly because he couldn't smell her and tell where she'd be. But he could hear her, and sometimes she forgot about that. Logan smirked to himself, turning a full 180, knowing that Ghost was right behind him. "I hate when you do that."  
  
She made herself visible again, slowly, so that it looked like she was appearing out of a thick fog. Her face was serious, her mouth a thin line. "Sorry." Ghost smirked a little, taking a step back. "I'll hafta work on being quieter. But seriously Logan, I want you to train me to fight. Without my powers."  
  
Logan started tilting his head towards the sky, letting the idea roll around in his mind.   
  
Ghost let her tongue glide over her teeth, shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "And I *want* you to be hard on me. Don't just train me like the other kids, I'm not a kid." The words stung, once they were out, reminding Ghost that she really wasn't a kid and she had lived a very long time, much like him. "Train me how you would train."  
  
"Hmm..." Logan thought for a moment. He admired the kid for her ambition, and her willingness to work hard for this. "If this is what you want kid. But I gotta tell ya Randi, it won't be easy."  
  
She smiled. "I know."  
  
"When ya wanna start?"  
  
"Whenever." Ghost was smiling inside that he had agreed, though she tried being calm and cool on the outside.   
  
"Alright then. Now. Go an' get changed into some warm-up stuff."  
  
"Ok." Ghost turned and started running back to the mansion to get changed. She was excited about getting started, and actually working with her brother.  
  
---------------  
  
Ghost had been training with Wolverine for over an hour, mainly doing basic excersizes like push-ups. Her ribs weren't fully healed yet from when she was hit by the car, and they were hurting like hell, but she refused to give up or complain.  
  
Logan noticed the slight grimace on Ghost's face every time she did an excersize, and he knew she was too proud to quit or say anything. "Ahright, I think that's enough fer today." He watched her get to her feet and looked at his watch. "It's almost time fer dinner anyways. Better hit the showers first." he chuckled.  
  
Ghost nodded, and they both walked back to the mansion slowly.  
  
---------------  
  
After dinner, Ghost was going to ask Logan if he wanted to work out more, but he mysteriously stalked out of the dining room and up the stairs after eating. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to go off on a walk, but someone calling her name from behind made her stop.   
  
"Ghost."  
  
She turned around slowly to find Scott standing there. "Oh, hey." she answered slowly. Ghost hadn't really gotten the chance to get to know the teenager, it not really being on her list of priorities or anything. She was surprised to see him standing there, and wondered, almost bitterly, what he wanted.  
  
Scott stood very properly, with his shoulders very straight, his hands behind his back in a very 'military-like' fashion. "The older students are having a training session in the morning. Would you like to join us?"  
  
Ghost rocked forward on her toes, letting her bangs fall in her face. Once settling back again, she looked up at Scott. "I'll hafta talk to Logan about it. He doesn't really have a set schedual with training so..."  
  
Scott just nodded. "No problem. Just show up in the Danger Room at 8 o'clock if you can. Don't be late."  
  
Ghost rolled her eyes at the teen's authorative tone and turned around to head for Logan's room and ask him about the session.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan was in his room with the shades pulled all the way down and no lights on, sitting on the bed with his hands on either side of his head. He rocked back and forth slowly, his teeth clenched. A familiar pain rang through his head, something he hadn't felt in a while, something he thought he'd been rid of. Logan felt himself being filled with an unnerving urge to destroy something, to kill. It was taking every ounce of his will to sustain that rage, otherwise the consequences could be devastating.  
  
---------------  
  
As Ghost reached Logan's door, she knocked a few times, but got no answer. "Logan?" she called through the door. She turned to walk away, but that's when she heard a low gutteral growl, and things breaking within the room, something or someone thrashing about. Ghost hesitantly grabbed the door handle, thrusting the door open and stepping inside quickly. Her eyes went wide as she saw Logan thrashing his arms about wildly, his claws drawn and his eyes clenched, yelling in a rage that was more animal than man. His thrashing caused him to kareen her way, and without thinking, Ghost faded slightly and allowed Logan to pass right through her as if she was indeed a ghost. "Logan!" she yelled, running toward her brother as he seemed to come out of his rage, falling to his knees on the floor and clutching his hands over his head.  
  
--------------- 


	4. Chapter 4: Reminders of Past Troubles

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! Oh, and Trunksblue, there's a reason for the similarities to 'Grim Reminder'. ::winks:: You'll see. Hehe.  
  
---------------  
  
Getting To Know You  
  
---------------  
  
Ghost ran to Logan's side and knelt beside him, tentatively putting her hand on his back. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat there, speechless.  
  
Another person came in through the open door, seconds later. It was Ororo, she recognized. The woman stood in the doorway, looking at Logan with her eyes wide, then shifting her gaze to Ghost as if looking for answers. "I heard yelling, what's going on?"  
  
Ghost looked up at the woman. "I have no fuckin' clue." she blurted out.  
  
Despite the girl's choice of words, Ororo could see the concern in her eyes, noticing the slight crack of her voice. "I'll go get Professor Xavier and Doctor McCoy." Without another word, Ororo quickly left to get some help, and maybe some answers.  
  
Ghost sighed. 'Great. Leave the clueless one here...' she patted Logan's back sympathetically as he still sat there, clutching his head. "Logan?" she called again, more softly this time. It seemed to be calming him down and he relaxed his hands around his head.  
  
Logan groaned and started to sit up more. He closed his eyes and let out a slow, controlled breath. "Somethin'...in my head...I think it's back."  
  
Ghost had no idea what he was talking about, but only hoped that the help was coming soon.  
  
As if on cue, Ororo came back in the room with Xavier and Doc McCoy trailing behind.  
  
"Logan? Are you alright?" Charles asked him slowly as he neared his old friend.  
  
Logan just shook his head with a grunt. "Headaches...."  
  
Charles looked to the side thoughtfully, then his eyes focused back on Logan. "You think this has something to do with the Weapon X chip that we removed from your brain." It was a statement, not really a question. The Professor couldn't help looking into his friend's mind a little, when something was obviously so troubling to him.  
  
Logan just nodded, looking as if he were almost ashamed.  
  
"We'll need to run some tests." Hank spoke up, walking towards Logan and helping him up.  
  
Ghost stood slowly, her hand still rested on her brother's back. "What's goin' on? What are you all talkin' about? What's...'Weapon X'?"  
  
Logan glanced at the Professor, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You hafta tell 'er Chuck. It's better if she knows."  
  
Xavier nodded, looking to Ororo and Hank. "Help Logan to the infimary," he glanced back at Ghost. "Come with me to my office, I need to show you something, and an explanation is in order."  
  
Ghost furrowed her brows and followed Professor Xavier as he turned his wheelchair and began leaving the room. She shoved her hands in her pockets, watching the floor as she walked and wondering what the hell was going on, and if she really wanted to know.  
  
---------------  
  
After a very long explanation, and somewhat of a demonstration by Cerebro, Ghost knew more than she wanted to know about the Weapon X program. She was disgusted by what they had done to Logan, and the thought of someone being so cruel as to experiment on mutants made her even more bitter. Unbeknownst to her though, Professor Xavier hadn't mentioned that the vehicle that struck her was from Weapon X. It was too much information at one time, and he felt it best for Logan to decide when she should know, or even if she needed to know.  
  
Ghost shifted in her chair, staring at Professor Xavier behind his desk. "So...didn't you say you removed that chip in Logan's brain that made him act all crazy and shit?"  
  
Charles tried to ignore her crude words for the moment and replied, "Yes, we did. Or atleast...I thought it was completely removed." He leaned forward against his desk, looking at Ghost intently. "We won't be sure until we run some tests. But if the chip is still there...we'll make sure to remove it completely this time."  
  
Ghost leaned back for a second, then stood up and made for the door. "I'm going to see him."  
  
"Wait." Charles reached out to stop her, wheeling his chair from around the desk. When he got into the hallway where Ghost was, he stopped by her side and smiled sympathetically. "It might be best if you get some sleep, it's rather late. You can see him in the morning."  
  
Ghost just frowned, her upper lip curling slightly. With a barely audible growl, she said, "Fine. But anythin' happens...you come get me."  
  
Charles nodded, turning his chair towards the elevator so he could go down to the lower levels.  
  
--------------- 


	5. Chapter 5: Setbacks

---------------  
  
Getting To Know You  
  
--------------  
  
"I've scanned his brain and it's confirmed that there *is* a chip there, but it's not the same one from before. That one was indeed removed previously." Hank told Professor Xavier, Ororo, and Logan as they were gathered in the infirmary.  
  
Logan closed his eyes for a second and sighed, rubbing the side of his head. He was sitting on the bed with his feet over the side, trying to gather everything that was being said. "So...in plain english that would mean what Hank?"  
  
The Doctor scratched his furry blue chin, shifting his weight to the side. "It appears that the old chip had a back-up incase it was removed or destroyed. With further analysis I've concluded that the back-up chip was undetectable by any medical equipment until it was activated. And it is now activated."  
  
Professor Xavier leaned back in his wheelchair, his hands steepled in front of him with both elbows on the armrests. "Who could have activated it?" he questioned thoughtfully. "The lab was destroyed."  
  
Logan growled, his grip tightening on the side of the bed.   
  
"What if there was enough of the laboratory left to be salvaged?" Ororo spoke up, just as curious in the matter as the others.  
  
"That may be a possibility..." Charles replied slowly, deep in thought.  
  
Logan looked up. "What do we do now?"  
  
"We'll need to remove the chip tonight."  
  
"Agreed." Hank added. "Using an electric pulse directed at the site of the chip, we should be able to effectively remove it."  
  
Professor Xavier raised his head. "Logan?"  
  
He nodded. "Jus' get rid of it." he grumbled, frustated. After all this time...why now?   
  
Ororo put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Good luck my friend." she smiled at him sympathetically and started to back out of the room with a glance toward Charles and Hank. "I'll leave you two to your medical work."  
  
---------------  
  
Professor Xavier, Hank, and Logan had moved into the lab for the procedure. Logan was laying down on a table, with a large and intimidating machine hovering just over his head.  
  
Hank offered a kind smile. "Don't worry, this shouldn't take long." He got behind the machine and punched in some buttons on the key pad. A robotic arm-like piece of the machine shifted over Logan's head, positioning itself so that it was aimed at a certain portion of his skull.  
  
Charles sat in his chair by Logan's side, explaining what they were about to do. "Once Hank starts up the machine, you may feel some pain in the area where the pulse is assigned to penetrate the skull and destroy the chip. You might also black out, but that's perfectly normal since this procedure is very draining."  
  
Logan just nodded, trying to clear his head and relax.  
  
"Logan, would you like a sedative before we start?" Charles asked in a sincere tone. "Hank can give you the correct dosage to compensate for your healing factor."  
  
He shook his head. "No, it's alright Chuck. Let's just get on with it."  
  
Xavier started to wheel away from the table, to keep a safe distance away while the electric pulse was about to be activated.  
  
"Here we go." Hank told them both, punching in more buttons and putting some goggles over his eyes.   
  
Logan gripped the side of the table, closing his eyes tightly. The next thing he knew, there was a sort of buzzing sound, a shot of pain, then only blackness.  
  
---------------  
  
Ghost sat atop her bed, unable to sleep. She hugged her knees close to her chest, rocking back and forth. continuing to glance at the clock. She thought about what Professor Xavier had told her, and shown her of the Weapon X program. She was angry for what they did to mutants, for what they did to her brother. She closed her eyes, wondering what was going on down in the infirmary. 'I wonder if that 'chip' thing is back in Logan's head?' she thought to herself.   
  
Unable to sit there any longer and not sleep, Ghost hopped off her bed and made her way to the door, fading so that she could pass through it instead of using the knob.  
  
---------------  
  
Rogue was down stairs in the rec room, watching t.v. and finding herself also plagued with insomnia. She seemed to be feeling that alot lately. She flipped through the channels lazily, not watching anything particular for more than a few seconds.   
  
Rogue heard a noise and sat straight up on the couch, her eyes wide awake and alert as they darted around the room. "Who's there?" she called out, her deep southern drawl notable.  
  
A figure of a person started to form behind the couch and she squinted her eyes as a familiar girl dressed in shorts and a tank top appeared fully. "Ghost?"  
  
"Hey." she replied quietly.  
  
"Yah scared me fer a second there. What's goin' on?" Rogue noticed the concerned expression on the other girl's face.  
  
Ghost sighed, flopping down on the couch, opposite Rogue. Rogue had become more of a friend to her than anyone else in the mansion since she'd been there. They both had a lot in common, and it wasn't just music. The two of them were outsiders, outsiders among other outsiders. Ghost leaned back on the couch, looking down. "I dunno." she said bitterly, more angry than she intended. She let out another heavy sigh. "Somethin'...in Logan's head. Chuck was explainin' it to me before, it hasta do with Weapon X."  
  
Rogue frowned, knowing that she had grown closer to Logan over time, and a bit of concern was welling up in her stomach. "Is he okay?"  
  
Ghost shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't seen him since they took him to the infirmary." She frowned, her upper lip starting to curl angrily. "Chuck said he'd tell me if anythin' happened..." she shook her head and stood up abruptly. "I don't care what he said, I'm goin' ta see my brother."  
  
Rogue stood and shut the t.v. off as Ghost stalked toward the elevator to get to the lower levels. "Hey wait! How do yah know he ain't back in his room sleepin'?"  
  
Ghost turned, eyes narrowed. "I already checked." she smirked slightly and kept walking.  
  
"I'll go with you." Rogue said, catching up to a very determined Ghost.  
  
She glanced at Rogue, nodding. "You gotta be careful. I can't make you invisible too."  
  
Rogue just nodded at Ghost and the two of them went quietly into the elevator.  
  
--------------- 


	6. Chapter 6: Visiting Hours Are Over

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
---------------  
  
Getting To Know You  
  
---------------  
  
Ghost and Rogue quietly crept through the lower levels of the mansion until they were in the hall where the infirmary was.   
  
"It's kinda creepy down here at night." Rogue mumbled, involuntarily shivering.  
  
Ghost just shrugged, "I guess." she stopped near the door and peered through the glass, finding Logan laying on the medical bed and hooked up to a few wires that were monitoring his brain waves. Ghost shuddered. "What's all that stuff for?" she mumbled, mostly to herself.  
  
"We have to make sure the chip has been fully removed, with no after-effects."  
  
Both girls turned around quickly at the voice that came from behind.   
  
"Hey Mr. McCoy." Rogue said sheepishly.  
  
Hank stared at them, giving them that 'you know you're doing something you shouldn't' look. "Isn't it a little late to be hanging around here you two?"  
  
Ghost frowned, crossing her arms. "I just wanted to see how Logan was doing." she grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Rogue added, hoping that Hank wasn't too mad. After all, it's not like they were doing anything really bad.  
  
Hank cleared his throat, then his expression softened. "Well, we did find another chip, but it's been removed."  
  
Ghost and Rogue both nodded, and Ghost kept peering into the infirmary.   
  
"Now I suggest the two of you get to bed, isn't there a session at eight in the morning?" Hank warned.  
  
"Yeah, ahlright we're goin'." Rogue grabbed Ghost's arm and they both turned to the direction they came from and once Hank was sure they would go to bed, he went on his way also.  
  
---------------  
  
Ghost stopped once she knew Hank wasn't watching them. She glanced back at Rogue then turned back toward the infirmary. "I'm goin' in." she said quietly, starting to make herself fade.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Don't get caught." she warned with a smile, then walked away as Ghost completely disappeared.  
  
---------------  
  
Ghost crept into the infirmary, remaining invisible as she slipped through the door without opening it. She moved toward her brother on the bed and stood over him, just watching the rise all fall of his chest as he slept. She kept herself invisible, taking a chair and setting it beside the bed before she sat down. Ghost hadn't known Logan for very long, but already she'd grown close to him, and she felt that he knew it too. She carefully took Logan's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.   
  
He began to stir in his sleep, and Ghost pulled her hand away, creeping towards the door.  
  
Logan opened his eyes slowly, looking for someone who wasn't there. "Ghost?" he called out softly, the warmth of her hand in his was still there and he knew it was her. "C'mon, I know yer there."   
  
Ghost let out a long sigh, slowly making herself visible again where she stood near the door. She turned around to face him, a small smile on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him.  
  
Logan nodded and began to sit up. "Yeah. They jus' fried the new chip."  
  
"Oh." Ghost said quietly, her eyes now fixed on the floor.  
  
Logan half smiled, feeling bad that this had all happened so recently when he and his sister had just started training and everything. "Yah don't gotta go kid." he told her, almost hoping she'd stay so maybe he could learn more about her. Despite them hanging out more, he still didn't know too much about her since Ghost hardly talked about herself.  
  
The girl shrugged, still eyeing the door. "I jus' wanted to make sure you were okay. I needta get back ta bed, session at eight." she gazed back up at Logan slowly. "You should probably get more sleep or somethin' too."  
  
Logan nodded as he watched Ghost fade away, hearing her voice one last time before there was silence.  
  
"I'll come visit you in the morning." she whispered, then was gone.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short, I'll try and make the next one longer. 


	7. Chapter 7: A Letter

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry this took so long, writer's block. ugh. Well, here ya go.   
  
---------------  
  
Getting To Know You  
  
---------------  
  
Cyclops waited in the Danger Room, impatiently tapping his foot as the rest of the team waited in a line formation. He kept sighing and glancing at the door, which was really irritating to most of his other teammates.  
  
"Maybe she couldn't come." Jean said, hoping that he would just start the session already. She had a life, she had other things to do today besides his training sessions, as she was sure some of the other teens did too.   
  
Rogue stepped forward a little hesitantly, about to tell them about Logan, when the Danger Room's metallic doors slid open and Ghost stepped through, wearing a warm up uniform that was custom for the new recruits.  
  
Ghost didn't say a word, she just walked through the room, ignoring the stares (especially from Scott), and stood at the end of the formed line.  
  
"You're fifteen minutes late." Cyclops announced in a clipped voice, just to let her know how annoyed he was. "Do you have an excuse?"  
  
Ghost rolled her eyes. 'Great, he just hadta take on that authorative tone.' she thought to herself. She fearlessly glared daggers at the X-Men leader and let him have it. "For your information I was checking on my brother in the infirmary." she noticed Scott's shocked expression and added, "Bet you feel like an ass now."  
  
Rogue couldn't help a muffled laugh, and turned away so Cyclops didn't notice.  
  
Cyclops truly *did* feel like an ass at that moment. He hadn't known Logan was in the infirmary, but he still felt awkward about the way he acted. He masked his shock with a stoney expression and didn't further press the issue. "Okay then, let's begin the session."  
  
"Scott, you need to brief us first." Kitty told him, surprised that he'd forgotten.  
  
Cyclops blushed for a moment, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Right." he cleared his throat. "The session will be an obstacle course, with 'start' and 'finish' clearly visible. Every team member must get through, without getting marked by any of the paintballs, or getting trapped. You have 8 minutes." There were audible groans from a few of the teens, then Cyclops retreated to the control tower to start the session and observe.  
  
--------------  
  
When the Danger Room session was completed and everyone started to head for the showers, Scott carefully approached Ghost as she stepped out into the hallway. "Hey, wait up a second will you?"  
  
Ghost groaned, this kid was really starting to get on her nerves. She turned slowly and faced him, her arms across her chest. "What?"  
  
Scott approached the girl and smiled slightly. "You did better than I thought you would."  
  
Ghost rolled her eyes. 'Was that supposed ta be a compliment? Is he saying he thought I was incompetant?' she sighed, a bit of a smirk on her face. "Well, I *am* learning from Logan." and as an afterthought she added, "I could probably even whip *your* ass Scotty."  
  
Scott's smile stiffened and he took on a more serious posture and tone of voice. "We'll see about that." There was a moment of awkward silence, then he realized something. "So...why's Logan in the infirmary?" he asked, trying to sound sympathetic. He didn't necessarily hate the guy, but the two of them never really saw eye to eye.  
  
Ghost tilted her head to the side and stared at the crack in the floor where it met the wall. "There was a new Weapon X chip thing in his head, made him all crazy. Chuck and Beast got it out though."  
  
Scott just nodded slowly, registering what she was saying. She started to turn away and take off, and he didn't stop her. 'So much for small talk and trying to be friendly.' he thought to himself as Ghost briskly walked away without another word.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan was sitting in Professor Xavier's office, anxiously tapping the at the wooden armrest of the chair. He heard Charles wheel into the room, but didn't turn around. Instead he waited until the man came around his desk and was now facing him. "Ya find anythin' Chuck?"  
  
Xavier leaned up against the desk. "I used Cerebro to scan the area where the old facility was as promised."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'and?'.  
  
Charles looked down at some papers on his desk for a moment. There was a file concerning the old Weapon X chip, which apparently didn't reveal much. "I didn't find anything. I'm sorry Logan."  
  
He growled lowly, a sign of his irritation. Regaining his calm, he stared ahead at the Professor, rubbing a hand over his chin. "So...there's gotta be someone controlling the new chip, right?"  
  
Charles nodded solemnly, his face contorted in a look of serious concentration. "Agreed. The only problem is finding out who was controlling it...and from where."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Xavier gazed away from Logan, who didn't seem to care that someone was at the door. "Come in Rogue."  
  
Rogue slowly opened the door, an envelope in her hand as she silently entered the room. "Uh, this came in the mail for Logan. It says 'Weapon X' on the back."  
  
Logan looked up as soon as Rogue had said his name, followed by Weapon X. He growled and shot up from his chair, taking the envelope as Rogue held it out.  
  
Professor Xavier nodded to the girl. "Thank you Rogue."  
  
Rogue turned and walked out of the room, it being obvious they didn't want her to stay.  
  
Charles wheeled towards where Logan was standing and looked at the paper in his hand that he tore from the envelope. "What does it say?"  
  
Logan read, an angered tone to his voice, "It says, 'I hope you enjoyed the throbbing pain in your skull, forcing you to need to kill something. I can make it stop, because I made it start. You want answers, you have to come to me. Go to the docks at midnight tonight, and come alone runt. -Sabretooth'."  
  
Xavier's brows furrowed and he looked to the side for a moment, left to his own thoughts. He then turned back to Logan. "If Sabretooth was the one who was controlling the chip, I'm not sure he was working alone. And he obviously doesn't know it's been removed."  
  
Logan angrily crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it across the room. "I gotta go though."  
  
Charles frowned. "It's a trap Logan, you know that."  
  
"Yeah," he grunted. "but I still gotta finish this. I wanna know what furball wants with me."  
  
The Professor sighed as Logan began to head out of the room. "Just...use your head Logan. If anything happens, you can always contact me." he tapped the side of his head. "What shall I tell Ghost? If she comes looking for you tonight that is..."  
  
Logan sighed as he stopped at the door, a softened expression on his face. "Jus' tell her...I had some business ta take care of. She'll understand."  
  
Charles watched Logan leave and sat there, staring at the door. "I know she'll understand, but she's going to want to help you..." he said quietly to the empty room. He sensed Ghost nearby, but didn't say anything. Charles already knew she would do what had to be done, and that he couldn't stop her anyway. Tonight when Logan left to take care of things, Ghost would be there.  
  
--------------- 


End file.
